The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that do not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art against the present disclosure.
Movement detection systems are often installed in homes and/or offices for security with their main purpose being intrusion detections through a door, window, or fence. Traditionally, in the field of private security for indoor spaces, different types of devices capable of detecting an intrusion (or a motion) into a home and/or office are used. For example, one or more of the following types of detection devices may be used:
(1) Volumetric sensors which detect changes in the volume of the measuring area and translate them into motion detection;
(2) Door-opening sensors that detect when a door or window is opened or closed;
(3) Infrared barrier sensors that detect the passage of an object between their transmitters and receivers;
(4) Vibration or glass break sensors that detect vibration in crystals when they are beaten or suffer a break;
Or
(5) Security camera that detect object movement through processing video frames;
These existing systems typically include a plurality of sensors (e.g., passive infrared motion detector, hermetically sealed reed switches, etc.) to be installed in the homes, as well as installation of cameras. Such installations may be prohibitively expensive and require significant installations costs (e.g., installation of Ethernet wires, power cables, etc.).